Killing a Piece of You
by 16N00b
Summary: There are times when the Dark Evangel couldn't bring herself to kill. Warning : story contains OC, Yuri alert, noob writer


"Hey! Evangeline McDonald! long time no see. yea... long time."

the name owner irked at the pun but only watches in silence. On the other hand, her mind was full of things. There's so much she'd wanted to ask to the name offender. But of course, her old age and immortality had taught her so much. This girl, the person in front of her had been prepared to die. And it was Evangeline's role in this mission to make sure of that.

Getting zero response from the chibi vampire. The tall girl chuckled as she rubbed the scar on her cheek along to her split ear, "How's the Leek-tail boy teacher?" that referred to Negi, the 10 year old wizard who had been their homeroom teacher of the semester.

"Fine, alive and kicking," the vampire paused, looking at the tall girl, delighted face-wide grin was presented, before she decided to play along with whatever her opponent was planning, "he becomes the hots for the whole class. He was chased and captured for pactio few days ago. Even the monkey Kagurazaka seemed interested and my Robotic maid had fallen over heels for Bouya."

"Whoa! God be kidding me!" the taller girl laughed hard, "wait! time out! Gahahaha!" she continued laughing. The tall girl had had a hunch that the mentioned Kagurazaka must've felt some love spark to the child teacher. After venturing in millions time tunnels and thousands dimensional shifts, she often met the two end up being together; either married or living a married-like-life despite knowing that they're biologically siblings from of the same father. Yea, if the Asuna and Negi, in the tall girl's original timeline, end up together. She just hoped that the two had known the fact that they're siblings. Cuz if not, it's gonna be ugly for the two. Then there was Cachamaru. The girl was surprised that her robotic classmate was able to develop such complicated feelings of human attraction.

As soon as the girl's laugh slowly subsided, she pulled her jet black bangs to the side. The girl let out a deep exhale before walking down from her white throne. She took a few step closer to Evangeline, "Wow, I bet Iinchou was furious knowing Leek-tail was in such harem."

"Better, she explodes. Literally. still annoyingly survived though." For the first time since Evangeline stepped in the white void room, she felt relaxed. She let out a small smile and fold her hand while standing in that high almighty stance, like an evil vampire queen she usually was.

The tall girl chuckled, still walking closer to the vampire chibi, "What about Ojou-chan? And Setsu-crow?" that she referred to Konoka. The girl she once served beside Setsuna the half-hanyou girl.

"You've guessed it. That ditzy Konoe girl just jumped into the noisy crowd since she thought that it'd be fun. The whole stupid incident left my ear ringing. The sound polution was just too high. Especially after the first kiss initiated by the half demon brat." Evangeline continued the story despite unamused by the reminisce.

The tall girl laughed again as she laughed and continuing her steps. "Whoaa! I thought Setsu-crow's only passionate when dealing with the Ojou!"

"Ayase tackled Konoe. the half demon just dashed to save her, the kiss was a bonus."

"I wish I was there! What about Master Gu? and Master Kaede? Ah! I bet Mana-san was there to intercept the two!"

Evangeline raised an eyebrow, she was amused by the game played by the tall girl so far, but she decided to stop it and end her job as soon as possible, "You sure ask a lot. Curiosity killed the cat, Cakra."

Understanding the gesture shift of the chibi vampire, the tall girl addressed as Cakra stopped her trail. She smiled cheerfully, yet bitterly, "so I take it, that the whole 3A squadron are fine?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Cakra let out a relieved look.

"Where are they then? Aren't all of you supposed to kill me at once?"

"Eavesdropper, what did I just said about curiosity?" she sighed, "I am enough if it's just to kill you."

She chuckled once more before looking at the infinite white ceiling above her. 10 minutes. She could only prolong 10 minutes to be away from the fate awaiting her. "oh well." Cakra throw her gaze to the chibi vampire before transforming into her magia erebea form-the form which the Dark Evangel had created and taught it herself to Cakra and her fellow disciple Leek-tail.

Evangeline turned her hand into magical sword, she let out a disapproving look at her former disciple and something much closer that the vampire couldn't bring herself to name their relationship, "Confident, as usual. If not foolish. You think countering me with dark magic arts which I created can defeat me?"

Cakra grinned, ignoring Evangeline's remark, she let out her final question, "One last question. Before I forgot. How were you, Eva? what did you do when leek-tail was hunted for pactio?" though from far, Cakra could detect the smaller girl's slight movement. Clearly, her question was not pleasant for the vampire, "Leek-tail Springfield, the son of Nagi Springfield. It'd be understandable if you've got hots on him too, yea?"

 **CRASH**

Cakra was immediately confined in ice. Evangeline appear above her and swung her executioner sword.

the taller girl defroze the ice and caught the swinging hand and crushed the bones in her palm. Evangeline growled as she held out a painful scream and the ki-sword on her right arm disappeared.

It's true that the chibi vampire had dark magic beyond comparison. But it was not the case when she come into hand to hand combat battle in her cursed 10-year-old body, "as I've said before, it's understandable if you've got hots on Leek-tail," Evangeline swung her the ki sword on her left leg this time. Cakra defected it effortlessly, "Therefore if you desire him. Don't hold back just because I was someone in your life, Eva."

"Shut up! **Nouraum Magicae!** " white light magic emanated from Evangeline's magic blowing Cakra away. Evangeline stood as her broken wrist slowly healed. "Now everyone!"

"Shinmeiryuu Style! Sword of the dancing demon slayer!"

Setsuna came out of nowhere with Kaede. They both attacked Cakra who was half paralyzed. in the middle of the attack Kaede had summoned the whole 3-A through her space defying ninja cloak-an artifact made through Pactio with Negi.

Cakra rolled backwards just the last minute of Setsuna's attack, she managed to dodge Setsuna's sword although it cuts her sandals to pieces. Feeling that the trait of her magia erebea gave her disadvantage, she cast off the magic sensitive and magic absorbent dark armor.

As planned, the whole 3-A kept launching wave of attacks. it was Gu Fei's turn to knock Cakra with her Kungfu. She swung her artifact, the famous Monkey King's rod, downwards, aiming for Cakra's head. The targeted enemy blocked the attack with her arms crossed over head, twisting the rod away. Gu Fei followed the movement flow of her magical stick and punch its base so that its other end smashed Cakra; the yellow haired martial arts managed to dealt a forceful hit on the scarfaced girl.

On the other, at the back of the class' formation, Evangeline had been concentrating was trying to recover vast amount of magic she had lost during her last incantation. The magic she used was a magic cancellation form similar to what Asuna had. Knowing that Cakra's magia erebia would absorb any magical elements within arm range, the class had devised the plan so that the magic nulifier to be absorbed.

However since the magic came to ideas last night plus her cursed state as side dish, Evangeline had not had the time to perfect it. For instance, the new spell can currently be activated through direct touch. Second, It needs time and considerable amount of energy to be chanted (remember, the chibi vampire was not in her best shape).

" **Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!** "

afar from the vampire, the assault on Cakra continues. Negi had landed a powerful lightning axe, knocking the opponent down.

Evangeline cursed over the exhaustion she had, because she knew that the next and final spell would need greater power, energy, and stability. Had she not been cursed, the enchantment would come easy.

Feeling the blonde girl's nervousness, Konoka placed her hand over Evangeline's small shoulder. The Konoe descendant squeezed her hand lightly as she transferred her magical energy. More girls who were standing on the backup lines formed lines behind Konoka and rested their hand to one another, giving their magical energy to Evangeline via the Konoes' princess.

The vampire chibi secretly grateful for the help. She then began, " **Lic lac lac lilac...** "

 **BLAST**

Cakra reverted out the effect of the magic nulifier. The explosions pushed the front attacker away, then team 3-A's second attacker lines switched their positions forward. Cakra was badly wounded at this stage. Her body turned limp like a puppet, despite that she flew on mid air and summoned a staff with globe as it sphere, " **Code of the life maker** "

"ASUNA-SAN!" the front lines shouted.

"Yeah! I know!" the orange haired girl retorted her classmate's impatience. She had charged her magic energy and readied herself to knock Cakra once again. The trump card in this strategy is the combination of Asuna's auto Magic Cancellation ability and Evangeline's powerful magic.

"CAN YOU BE FASTER THAN THIS?!" Iinchou shouted from behind, she was clearly worried if her orange haired monkey frenemy would jeopardize the plan the whole class had calculated the night before. They had no back up plan, and if this attack fail, the end of the world-no universe-was ensured.

"SHUT IT IINCHOU! I'M READY! HERE GOES!" The orange haired warrior took her first step and blasted forward to the floating Cakra. She cast a strong magic nullifier before throwing a jump kick towards the scarfaced enemy. Unfortunately Asuna's kick didn't break through the enemy's barrier immediately, so Asuna made a mid air rotation before thrusting her stone magical blade to the barrier. A satisfying crack was heard throughout the void room. "C'mon! Stop being so stubborn Ca-kun!" Asuna added more force into her sword and finally broke the barrier and the sword stabbed through the tall girl's magical robe, then armor, then finally her body. Setsuna swiftly caught the orange haired warrior as they flew farther from Cakra. That was the sign for the final phase of their plan–

From meters away back on the support line, magical diagrams were already enchanted, it formed into one single spear of ice, Evangeline finished her chant and threw it to the already impaled villain, "... **Valissa tou pagou akontio!** "

XXX

" _Ow... God heck..._ " Cakra began. she wished to mutter that but her abdomenal part feels cold and... yea, hole-y. The girl chuckled. " _It hurts..._ " as usuall it hurts when she finally noticed the damage made on her body. At times like this, it was the same as any other time Cakra would wished it. She wanted to die so bad. No matter how many times her body had resurected itself and healed itself, Cakra would never get used to calmly wisthood pain as her body slowly kintting flesh on its own. Yet her body would not let that happen. as long as her brain was intact, her heart still beat or either one of them remains in good function. Cakra was cursed, as a piece of the mage of begining she was commanded to live as long as her body was able to withstand life. Suicide was a method that she had tirelessly attempted from time to time. Yet her body system rejected the idea.

Then, something unusual happened, she felt her body slightly lifted up before it was rested upon a soft surface, it was small, soft and a bit cold. The smell of flesh she familiarly knew. " _Eva..._ " again she couldn't speak. Despite her pierced through condition, Cakra smiled. She was satisfied to see the vampire's figure despite her blured vision.

One two drops of tears fell over Cakra's cheek. The whole class had gathered around their fallen classmate who was now rested on Evangeline's lap.

The whole class knew some history of Evangeline and Cakra. Altohugh they didn't completely know what happened between the two, they knew that the vampire girl had her happiest smile on the months Cakra was living with her. The knowledge added more grief. Everyone knew that Cakra was hunted by the world, and since she was the last vessel of the mage of beginning, she had to die for good.

" _Hey,_ " Evangeline began through her telepathy.

Cakra chuckled, " _rare for you to initiate greetings._ "

" _yeah..._ " there was a hint of relief in the vampire's tone.

" _Ha ha... God. do I look messy?_ "

The blonde nodded, " _you look dismembered._ "

" _Whoa God. that's... a whole level of messy huh?_ "

" _Idiot! It's not something to joke about!_ "

Cakra cringed. Her head was ringing with the after shout of Evangeline. the pierced through girl could only sigh. She knew that her heart had began piecing together. If continued, Cakra's body regeneration could mean another all out fight. " _Well our time's up! Eva! I'm ready as ever! You know the drill. stab my heart, stab my brain. easy!_ "

" _No! stop saying those things easily!_ " the chibi vampire bursted into more tears.

" _Yea. I can't do anything about it. Afterall, I am technically the mage of beginning. Morover I am hosting the mage of beginning who hosted the grand masterkey."_

Evangeline shook her head. It's been a long time since she had felt this kind of pain. so painful that it left headache to her, "Why? _W_ _hy do I have to have feelings for you?_ "

Cakra didn't answer.

"Say something you good for nothing corpse!" Evangeline punched Cakra's still intact hip.

" _It hurts!_ " the corpse whimpered.

Evangeline punched again.

" _Ouch!_ "

 **smack**

" _Hey Stop!_ "

 **smack**

 **smack**

 **smack**

 **smack**

" **T** **horn of ice!** " the vampire girl enchanted an amount of spiky ice that sprouted from ground. At this point, the whole 3-A was unsure whether they had to stay sad or felt pity over Cakra. The scarfaced girl was clearly brave to go out with the most evil dark mage of all time.

" _Sweet bloody Eva! it freaking hurts!_ "

"hmph! _serves you right,_ " the chibi vampire readied her sharp hand. She won't need magic if it was to just tear through Cakra's heart and brain, " _I don't like Bouya. Not in that way at least._ "

Cakra chuckled again, " _Glad to know! finally. Then do you like me. in that way at least?_ " she mimicked the last tone.

" _No,_ " Evangeline said as she bent to plant a goodbye kiss over Cakra's lips, " _I don't like you._ " she pulled away, "I love you, Cakra," and the first flesh piercing sound rang. the first stab was made upon the heart.

" _I'm glad. I love you too, Eva... and I can't thank you enough for killing me. thank you for fulfilling my wish."_

The second and last skull piercing sound rang.

Evangeline sighed. She had finally killed the last remnant of the mage of beginning. She wondered if her vampiric immortal state would die along with the remnants. "but really... Must I always love someone who is fated to leave me behind?" first was Nagi, Second was this girl she just killed, "Cakra you idiot."

XXX

 **-END CHAPTER-**

Yeaaayyyy end chapter. Then welcome to the authors note.

First of all, **thanks for reading this fic. (yeaaaayyy!)**

 **Late disclaimer** : I only owe my OC and this fic's plot line.

Then few things to be noted about this story, in case you find it weird:

1\. Yes. I'm a noob.

2\. No. I don't really follow the canon timeline of the original series.

3\. Yes. some of the spell are made through google translate. One thing I found difficult in writing a fic with hocus-pocus in it, I don't really understand how enchantment works. so yeah. thanks google translate!

4\. The characters are OOC? well it's up to you to decide. those characters written above was based on my interpretation about them. Therefore, if you feel that I've violated their characterization, this noob writer can only apologize.

5\. In case you wondered, my OC was alive not as a human nor demons nor any immortal things the series had ever released. She was a piece that was shed by the mage of beginning him(?)/her(?)self whose role was to become a reincarnation vessel of the said mage. Oh and by the way, this mage of beginning somehow had held possession to the grandmasterkey of the magic world. Therefore, Cakra who was the vessel of the mage of beginning who held possession of the grand masterkey, she was automatically hunted by the world (both magical and non-magical).


End file.
